


This is the last time

by PandaaaaPan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mycroft Holmes, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaaaaPan/pseuds/PandaaaaPan
Summary: When Mycroft teaches John a lesson.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	This is the last time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts), [SlytherinsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsDragon/gifts).



> Happens after "The Lying Detective". Gifted to LadyGlinda and SlytherinsDragon, who brought me endless happiness through their lovely stories on Mylock.
> 
> I went to my first ever boxing class today. So while I was punching away, I was thinking about how Mycorft would like to punch John LOL. Think I must read the phrase - John-sized punching bag somewhere.

Sherlock winces as he climbs the stairs up to 221B - he is still sore with injury from what happened with Culverton Smith’s hospital and because Mycroft must have come over - the bastard has straightened the doorknob again.

John is tailing him but they have not spoken to each other for a long while. It just doesn’t feel right between them anymore.

Sherlock tries to deduce what Mycroft is up to. He remembers their text earlier that day.

_John is a deadman. - MH_

_My. Don’t. - SH_

_Please. Leave this to me. - SH_

_Please. Love you and really sorry. - SH_

After five minutes. Mycroft replied. _Fine. - MH_

Mycroft promised not to make John disappear. But it is not him to act nothing. _Whatever he is up to up there. You should just let him._ Sherlock reminds himself.

Mycroft is sitting in Sherlock’s chair. Drinking tea with feigned casualness. His thin lip forced into a smile that is more menacing than fake when he sees them. _Hi brother **MINE**. Hi Dr Watson._

John stops himself before replying. He looks at his seat. The sofa has been removed and instead, in its place, there is a huge punching bag hanging from the ceiling of their living room. A punching bag with John’s photo pasted on it. The photo is clearly a low-quality picturedownloaded from his LinkedIn. Very pixelated and printed out of proportion. His face is stretched unnaturally wide. And the photo is pasted rather rudely on the punch bag with yellow duck tape. In short, a very low-budget and rugged-looking threat prop.

Sherlock can’t help but laughs out loud. This is so not Mycroftian and very much Mycroftian at the same time. 

And John just stands there, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish he is. _This is supposed to be funny. But it is not funny at all._ He can feel sweat trickling down his face and back. His legs threaten to give away. 

Mycroft clears his throat. Locks eyes with John, and says. _This is the last time._

Then he stands up elegantly, takes Sherlock’s hand and leads a giggling detective out of 221B.


End file.
